Just One More
by Dullsceamer6
Summary: The skeleton brothers, Papyrus and Sans have always had the best house parties. This time they were trying out a new game: Spin the bottle.


"Just One More"

Read it and you'll find out…XD

This is my first fanfic ever! Please Enjoy ^_^

The skeleton brothers, Papyrus and Sans have always had the best house parties. This time they were trying out a new game: Spin the bottle.

"Alright, let's do this!" Undyne shouted, holding the bottle up in the air.

"Wait, um, can someone explain the rules again? I didn't quite get all of that." Alphys looked up from her phone.

"so uh, i think we're supposed to sit in a circle and put the bottle in the middle. when someone spins it, whoever the ends land on is who has to kiss. is that right, kiddo?" Sans turned to Frisk.

"Mhm," Frisk confirmed.

"Alright, then. Shall we?" Gestured Asgore.

"I'll spin it. Which one of you lovely contestants wants some of this?" Mettaton asked seductively.

The bottle slowed, then stopped…right in front of Alphys and…

Undyne…

"W-what? Us?" Alphys asked, her cheeks turning pink.

"Come on, Alphys. Here we go," Undyne said as she sat down by the scientist.

"I've never done this before, Undyne. I-i don't know what to do." Alphys said, shaking nervously.

The fish put her hands on Alphys' shoulders, trying to calm her. "It's alright. I'll lead."

Alphys nodded, and Undyne slowly moved her face closer towards the monster. She tilted her head, leaning in. They both closed their eyes and…

"Wow, that was, um, nice." Alphys shyly looked away from her crush.

Undyne grinned proudly, "Yea, let's do that again sometime."

The couple sat together, holding hands.

"Next round, ladies and gentlemen." Mettaton announced, spinning the bottle a second time.

It stopped.

Everyone was shocked. Especially Papyrus…and Sans.

"what? my brother?" Sans questioned.

"SHOULDN'T THIS BE AGAINST THE RULES?" Papyrus objected.

Toriel laughed. "I think it's fair. Undyne and Alphys participated."

"yea, but they're not related." Sans pleaded.

"No exceptions, Darling." Mettaton stated. "Show Papyrus some 'brotherly love.'"

"SANS, WHAT DO WE DO?" Papyrus looked to his brother.

"well, i guess. just for the game." Sans shrugged.

Toriel leaned over and whispered to Sans, unnoticed by the others. "This is your chance. Good luck."

Sans smiled faintly.

"Wait, I have an idea," Toriel started. "What if we give them a little more privacy?"

"Um, what?" Asgore asked.

"Well," Toriel explained. "We should've done it from the start. I mean, Undyne and Alphys didn't get much privacy to truly express their feelings toward each other."

"But that doesn't apply to Papyrus and Sans." Asgore stated. "Or it shouldn't."

"You're right," Toriel agreed. "But even so, we should let all the remaining partners have some space."

"Hmm, very well." The king remarked.

Everyone else agreed.

"alright, bro. let's go."

Papyrus followed his older brother into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"SO, SANS. SHOULD WE ACTUALLY DO IT?" Papyrus sat down on his racecar bed. His fingers tapped against the mattress.

"pap, just once. for the game, alright?" Sans smiled lightly as he walked to his sibling.

"DEAL." Papyrus sighed and closed his eyes.

"ready, pap?"

Papyrus nodded.

Sans leaned in and pressed his teeth against his brothers'.

The kiss was quick, but memorable. Sans backed away to see Papyrus blushing.

"you okay, bro?"

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE. NO WORRIES." Papyrus turned away, but Sans caught a glimpse of red on Papyrus' cheeks.

"hey, pap. why are you blushing?" Sans climbed on the bed close to his brother.

"WHAT? I'M NOT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Papyrus' face grew a brighter shade of red as he denied it.

Sans laughed. "you're lying. i just saw… did you like it that much?"

"I UH…" Papyrus was at a loss for words.

"look, don't worry. i won't tell anyone." Sans winked, getting off the bed. "come on, let's go back. everyone's waiting on us."

Papyrus grabbed Sans' hand. "WAIT."

"what is it?" Sans faced his brother.

"DON'T GO YET. I UM…"

"yes?"

"DO YOU- DO YOU THINK WE COULD TRY THAT ONE MORE TIME?" Papyrus asked nervously.

Sans looked into his younger brothers' eyes. They were glowing with excitement.

Sans smirked. "fine, just one more."

Papyrus hopped back on the bed, followed by Sans.

Sans took the lead again as he brought his skull towards Papyrus. Their teeth touched again, but a little harder than the first time.

Sans thought it had been long enough, so he slowly backed away, but was unsuccessful. Papyrus' hands held his cheeks, keeping Sans from moving. Papyrus started to get into it. He pressed his teeth against his brothers'. He was clearly enjoying this.

Sans thought it was cute that his younger sibling felt this way, so he decided to take advantage of the moment.

Papyrus paused to take a breath, then Sans quickly grabbed his brothers' wrists and pushed them back on the bed. Papyrus fell face up, with Sans on top of him.

"BROTHER, I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T-"

"you should've told me sooner. i didn't know you felt this way," Sans looked down. "me too, bro. i've had this feeling for a while now."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"i like you…as more than just a brother."

Sans was still holding his brother down, when..

"What is taking you two so long?" Undyne shouted as she broke down the door.

Papyrus and Sans both turned and gasped.

"SANS, GET OFF ME! RAPE!" Papyrus broke free of his brothers' hold.

Undyne looked stunned. "What were you guys doing?"

Sans hopped of the bed. "i was, uh, holding him down so I could kiss him, but he wouldn't let me. i kept telling him we couldn't cheat. we had to kiss for the game."

Sans winked at his brother. He wasn't going to tell anyone their secret.

As Undyne led them back into the living room, Sans whispered to his brother. "don't worry. we'll finish this later, pap."

Papyrus smiled as they sat down to continue their game…

END.


End file.
